


Spring Break and Surprise Dates

by CRAmber



Series: Domestic and Drama-Free [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Central Park, First Kiss, Fluff, Get Together, Ice Cream, M/M, New York, They're finally dating, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 00:50:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7337932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CRAmber/pseuds/CRAmber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is on spring break so he and Derek go out, and are then mistaken for a couple.  Which turns them into an actual couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spring Break and Surprise Dates

“Spring break!!” Stiles all but screamed as he burst through the apartment door.  And ran straight into something.  Well, someone.  Someone who caught him and righted them both before he had a chance to tumble to the ground as he would have otherwise.  “Oh, hey Der!  I’m on spring break!” Stiles told him, not missing a beat.  

“I’d gathered that,” Derek responded, smirking down at the lanky young man who had never quite managed to overtake Derek in height.  

“Let’s go do something, I’m free for two whole weeks!” Stiles exclaimed, making his way to the kitchen and pulling open the fridge door to lean on as he looked for a snack.

Derek chuckled.  “Stiles, my spring break’s not for another week, we can’t just go somewhere.  I have classes to teach,” he countered.

“Sure we can!  Let’s go somewhere right now!”

“Stiles, I have a class at ten tomorrow morning.  Where could we possibly go and still be back in time?” 

Stiles squinted up at Derek, his gaze calculating, and, if Derek wasn’t mistaken, somewhat concerned.  “So many places, Der!  The Museum of Modern Art!  Central Park!  That little cafe on the corner that we never go to because it’s too expensive to justify except spring break is the perfect justification!”  

And oh.  Oh.  

“Right, yeah,” Derek replied faintly.  Because Derek had thought-

“Yeah?  You don’t sound too convinced, Der,” 

“Yeah,” Derek repeated, this time more upbeat.  “Yeah, let’s go somewhere, Stiles.”  Just because Derek had thought Stiles was asking him to take a vacation together didn’t mean he wasn’t going to take advantage of the time Stiles  _ did _ want to spend with him.  Stiles gave him another odd look but then shrugged and nodded happily before leading the way.  

“So where are we going?”  Derek asked after a few minutes of walking.  

“I don’t really know, I kind of just decided we’d walk until we found something that looked interesting,” Stiles explained.  Derek nodded and the pair kept walking.

“Oh Der, look!” Stiles exclaimed, grabbing Derek’s hand and beginning to run.  Derek laughed good-naturedly and followed along as Stiles dragged him towards... an ice cream truck?  “I haven’t bought anything from an ice cream truck since middle school, back in Beacon Hills!”  Stiles and Derek each picked out their own ice cream, Stiles chattering excitedly the whole time.  Derek pulled out his wallet to pay and had done so before Stiles could even notice or protest.  

“What a lovely couple you two make!” an older woman’s voice came from behind them.  It was then that Stiles realized he was still holding Derek’s hand from when he had dragged him over.  

“Thanks!” Stiles chirped almost automatically, turning to walk away and pulling Derek along with him.  Derek gave something of a nod to the woman before lowering his head to hide the blush that had risen to his cheeks.  After a moment, when they had walked a bit further away, Stiles burst out laughing.  “Can you believe she thought we were a couple?”  

“Well, you are holding my hand, Stiles,”  Derek noted.  Stiles stopped walking.  

“Oh.  Yeah.  I guess I am... doing that.”  Stiles let out another short laugh but didn’t let go of Derek’s hand.  “Is that... okay?”  he asked hesitantly.

“Yes.” Derek blurted, relieved.  “I mean- yeah.  This is more than okay.  I- I like this.” 

Derek’s heart threatened to beat out of his chest at the confession, but Stiles was oblivious, smiling like an idiot as he asked, “So where to now?”  holding Derek’s hand tighter than before.  Derek blinked, surprised that Stiles could take this development in their relationship with such ease.  He attempted to do the same.

“I don’t care, it’s your spring break,” Derek informed Stiles.  

“Okay, but doesn’t  _ this _ -” Stiles emphasized by lifting their intertwined fingers, “make today our first date?”  he countered.  Now it was Derek’s turn to smile like an idiot.  

“Okay, so knowing you we should do some cheesy first date thing.  Walk in Central Park?”  Derek asked.

“I knew there was a reason I liked you,” Stiles told him.  Derek blushed and ducked his head again as he began to walk, he and Stiles making their way to Central Park.  

As they walked, Stiles excitedly pointed out anything he found interesting, and Derek would just nod, smile, or make his own small comment.  He loved watching the way Stiles’ eyes lit up as he told Derek to “look at the sky, Der!  The clouds are so fluffy!” or the way he couldn’t stop his free hand from moving as he gestured to the kids running around and laughing with each other.  He loved watching the moles on stiles cheeks as they moved when he talked, loved the way the sunlight glinted on his lips whenever his tongue would dart out to wet them.  He loved how Stiles sometimes had to take an extra step to keep up with Derek, whose stride was just a bit longer than Stiles’.  Most of all he loved how Stiles’ hand felt in his: warm, calloused,  _ right. _

“Awh look Der!  The sun’s setting, how romantic!  What a perfect first date, let’s sit and watch it!” Stiles commented.

“Date,” Derek repeated, unconsciously following Stiles to a park bench.  “We’re on a date.  So I can- I mean, that is if you’re okay with it, I’d really like to kiss you right now.”

“Yes.  Hell yes.  You should do that,” Stiles responded, and probably would have continued to talk if it weren’t for Derek’s lips covering his own, the kiss tender and sweet and chaste, everything a first kiss should be.  Derek smiled as he pulled back, content to bask in the glow of the moment.  Stiles, however, was already talking.  “You know I almost kissed you on New Year's this year, I probably should’ve done that,” he mused.

“Yeah, you should’ve” Derek muttered in response before moving in for another kiss, this one much less chaste and more needy, reflective of the time they had wasted.  They had all the time in the world.  But neither one would admit that now.


End file.
